Ron Steals Hermione's Diary
by Aly-Cat101
Summary: Hermione is in the common room. Ron comes to check on her and sees her book and becomes very curious. He takes it and makes a run for it. What will Hermione do to get it back ? First HP Fic. Ron x Hermione.


**MY FIRST HARRY POTTER FAN FICTION, PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS. I MIGHT MAKE A SECOND CHAPTER IF I GET A FEW REVIEWS.**

Hermione was found in the common room. Surprisingly alone, atleast she thought she was alone. Her write hand fiddled playfully with the pencil in hand. A warm smile on her face as she stared at her book. What she had written. She hummed a slight melody that was unknown to the rest of the world. A rhythm that she created whenever her stomach would flutter from butterflies. Ron was behind her. Studying her movements. Examining her actions. He creeped closer and closer in curiousity. Hermione wasn't aware of it. She still continued to doodle aimlessly. He took his steps carefully. Making each one silent. A sinister smile painted on his face. Just as he was close enough. Ron's creamy hands grasped onto her shoulders tightly. Hermione yelped then quickly closed her notebook before checking who it was.

"Hermione !_"_ Ron shouted. Hermione quickly reconized the voice.

"Ron, What do you think your doing ?!" She stammered defensively. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Just wondering where you were. You didn't come for dinner." Ron explained boredly. He took his hands off her and claimed a seat beside her. Hermione placed her hands around the notebook. Protecting. Ron noticed.

"I was planning to come later, You didn't have to come look for me." Her hand managed to grab a stray lock of hair and twirl it nervously.

"Hm." Ron didn't know how to reply to that. His eyes scrolled back to her notebook.

"We have more homework ?! I swear they just keep piling it on us ! Can I borrow your notes ?" Ron took hold of the book without her permission. Hermione panicked.

"We don't have any more homework so keep your paws off my book !" She screeched. Pulling back the book. Ron did not let go.

"Bloody Hell. You don't have to get all defensive." Ron barked. Book still in possesion. Well, atleast half of it.

"Well, you don't have to be so irritating !" Hermione snapped still tugging on the book.

"Why do you care if I look at your notebook ?" Ron asked stubbornly.

"Because you could ask first, learn some manners !" Hermione rebuttled.

"It's only homework." Ron pried.

"Ugh, Just give it a rest, Ron." Hermione growled.

"No, Now I want to know what's so special about your book." Ron explained.

"Ron, If you don't let go. . . I will certainly hurt you." Hermione warned.

"Oooh, Scary." Ron said sarcasticly.

"Ronald !" Hermione shouted. Ron snatched the book out of her grasp and made a mad dash for it. Hermione sprang out of her chair.

''Ron, Don't you dare open that !" She screeched as she ran to tackle him. Ron burst out into laughing.

"You're bringing this on yourself, 'Mione." Ron said as he dodged her. He was a little cautious if she did hit him. He saw what she did to Malfoy. He ran out of the common room.

"I don't understand what you mean !" Hermione chased him.

"You keep making it sound like such a good read." Ron laughed as he ran swiftly.

"Ron, I will kill you if you read one word, No. If you read one letter. " Hermione threatened as she passed moving paintings. All confused on why the two were causing such a scene.

"I don't think Harry would let you kill me." Ron guessed.

"I don't care, I'll kill you both ! "

"I'm so sure." Ron jested as he tried his best not to trip on the stair steps. Hermione gracefully sprinted down the stairs. She had no idea where Ron was heading.

"Ronald, Please !" Hermione begged.

"Nope." Ron said simply.

"Agh ! I hate you !" She called, panting now. They finished down the stairs and were now entering where Harry and Ginny sat eating the remains of their dinner. Alot of student's heads turned as they heard the comotion.

"Ron !" She now screamed. She couldn't let what was in the book to be revealed infront of such an audience. Harry looked up, confused. Ginny soon mimicked him.

"Harry, Harry !" Ron couldn't stop laughing. He held the book up high.

"Ron, what are you doing ?" Harry asked. Hermione tried her best to reach for her book but Ron was too tall. Ron smiled widely as he watched Hermione hop up and down for the book.

"Catch, Harry !" Ron annouced as he was ready to throw it in Harry's direction.

"NO !" Hermione pounced at Ron. Ron was caught by surprise and they both fell to the floor. The whole room all hooted and hollered at the posistion. Hermione was ontop of Ron. Ron's ears turned a bright crimson.

"Bloody Hell..." Ron murmured.

"Get a room ! " Fred hollered. George laughed with him loudly. Hermione's cheeks glowed pink and she snatched the notebook out of Ron's trembling left hand. She smirked slightly and climbed off of him.

"All that for a book, Hermione ?" Harry asked as Hermione sat beside him. She sighed deeply.

"It's not just any book, Harry." Hermione held tighter onto the book.

"It's my diary." She explained, blushing a little deeper into her peach skin. Ron then sat back up.

"Your diary ?!" Ron exclaimed.

"You got ontop of me infront of everyone just so I wouldn't see your silly diary ?!" Ron asked in a loud voice, Everyone was still watching the two as if it was a T.V show.

"Well. . . I couldn't let you read what I wrote about you." She laughed. Ron swallowed. Ginny giggled with Hermione.

"That must have been one hell of a secret." Harry annouced. Ron glared at Harry.

"Don't rub it in." Ron begged. His held fell to the dinner table in sorrow. Harry patted his back.

* * *

**SO THAT WOULD BE MY FIRST HARRY POTTER FAN FICTION, I'M THINKING ABOUT MAKING A SECOND ONE...BUT ONLY IF I GET REVIEWS.  
PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
